There are many advantages of using laser light sources to illuminate digital projection systems, but the high coherence of laser light tends to produce undesirable speckle in the viewed image. Known despeckling methods generally fall into the categories of polarization diversity, angle diversion, and wavelength diversity. In the laser projection industry, there has been a long-felt need for more effective despeckling methods.